The research proposed is the compilation and publication of protein related analytical data, i.e., amino acid analyses and ultraviolet and visible absorption characteristics. The data are compiled from primary journals where they usually appear unflagged and untagged. This necessitates page-by-page examination of some 30-40 journals every month, finding the numerical data, photocopying or handcopying them, sorting or filing these sheets or cards containing the data, and finally preparing the tables of data for publication. The table of data listing the amino acid analyses of many proteins and the A, 1%, 1 cm and/or molar absorptivity at selected wavelengths of many proteins are of use to research workers in several disciplines. The activities involved in compiling, sorting and publishing these compilations of protein related analytical data are part of the larger problem concerned with the techniques used in the retrieval of numerical data. These tables of data may be considered as a very small contribution to the solving of these problems. As Lord Rayleigh stated, "Some may think that the same talents and industry would be better devoted to original work; but it must be allowed that to elucidate and render accessible the labours of others may be a service as valuable as the addition of new material to the common store".